


Playpark

by queerkyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerkyu/pseuds/queerkyu
Summary: a soulmate AU in which Beomgyu often sneaks out at night to go to a playpark he went to as a child, sits on the swing and watches the stars. But one night when it's cold outside and the stars are brighter than normal, he finds Soobin crying underneath the slide.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Playpark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibeomjunz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibeomjunz/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY EM !!!  
> I am SO sorry this took so long and was late, I just got hit by a massive load of writers block which I found really hard to get rid of but its done now! I really hope you enjoy this, I actually really liked writing it, and I hope others enjoy it as well!  
> Obviously of course, this story is over the span of about two months, and I haven't shown every time the two have met up, there's been a lot more meetings between the two of them, I'm only writing some of them. :)

**TUESDAY 3RD 3:12AM**

The air was crisp and fresh, stinging against Beomgyu's bare arms. He hugged himself as he made his way down the street, his eyes puffy with lack of sleep and his hair messy from tossing and turning in bed. _Why the hell didn't I pick up a jacket?_

It was colder than normal tonight, no clouds or breeze to indicate bad weather, just a chill in the air that set Beomgyu's teeth on edge. He looked up to the stars as he walked, their glow brighter than normal, which Beomgyu somehow attributed to the night feeling different than usual. 

This wasn't the first time he had found himself wandering the familiar route at 3am, in fact it was one of his many trips to the playpark he had spent many hours in as a child. As soon as he decided to move to Seoul, he knew he had to live somewhere close by, the strong memories of playing in the area clouding his brain. 

Whenever Beomgyu couldn't sleep, or his thoughts became too much to bear, he would travel down the street, and follow the small gravel path through the trees of the park until he came across the red metal gate that led to the playpark. 

It was calm there, a place where he could collect his thoughts and sort through them without distraction. At least on a normal day it was. 

As he slipped into the park, he could hear a quiet sniffling. Something he wouldn't have been able to pick up if there had been even a slight breeze in the air. He looked around for the source of the noise, still rubbing his arms to keep himself warm. 

The playpark was empty, the swing he usually sat on completely still, and the area softly illuminated by the moon. He looked towards the slide.

Sticking out from underneath the slide was a strap, from a bag of some kind. Beomgyu paused, _is that where it's coming from?_ He padded over to the slide silently, the sniffling getting louder as he made his way. 

As he reached the slide, he looked down at a boy who was silently crying. He was tall, evident by how long his legs seemed to be, despite them being crossed awkwardly in front of him, and he was looking at the floor, his hands in his lap. 

His hair was a pale blue, dye that was fading out and showing black roots, and behind him was a backpack, open and lying on its side. 

Beomgyu coughed. The boy looked up in alarm, his eyes red and puffy with tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"I- I'm sorry I didn't realise anyone was here." The boy sounded stuffy, as though the tears were clogging his throat, and he looked exhausted. The boy went to stand but Beomgyu flopped down next to him, crossing his own legs and shuffling under the slide to sit next to him. 

"Don't worry about it, it's not like I'm here for any special reason anyway." The boy frowned at Beomgyu's words and let himself sit back down, hurriedly rubbing at his eyes with the sleeves of his t-shirt. "Don't worry. The tears aren't embarrassing, I've cried here before as well. You don't need to hide them." 

"I'm sorry." The boy finished drying his eyes and looking up at Beomgyu warily. 

"Why are you apologising? It's a public playpark, anyone can be here. And it's not in my interests to stop someone from crying in a public space, after all it's none of my business." Beomgyu sighed and folded his legs, leaning towards the boy. "But out of pure curiosity, why this playpark? I've never seen you here before?" 

"I only just moved here. I didn't realise this playpark was here, I just found it." The boy answered, seeming to find his shoes extremely interesting and refusing to tear his eyes from them.

“Ah. I come here whenever my brain won’t shut up, it’s nice here. Maybe you should come here more often.” Beomgyu stood, brushing some bits of dirt from his trousers and stretching his legs. “Except make sure to wear a jacket next time. I also forgot one, and it’s too cold for either of us to be out here without one.” 

“Aren’t you going to ask why I was crying?”

“Why would I? It’s not my business, and unless you decide to tell me, it never will be. This place is good for crying. Maybe one night I’ll meet you here again.” Beomgyu left, completely forgetting to watch the stars as he normally did, mind occupied only by the blue haired boy who was crying underneath the slide. 

—

**FRIDAY 6TH 1:06AM**

Tonight it was earlier than normal when Beomgyu slipped out of his apartment building to make his way to the playpark. It had only just turned 1am, and he was warmly wrapped up in a fluffy jacket that his friend Yeonjun had gifted him for his last birthday. His brain was swirling with the things he had to get done this week, work hours and assignments. 

He didn’t expect the blue haired boy to be there again, but it was a pleasant surprise. Curiosity had been burning through his body ever since the chance meeting 3 nights ago, and to say he wanted to meet the boy again would be an understatement.

“Did you come to cry again?” Beomgyu said as he shut the metal gate behind him. The boy looked up in surprise, this time sporting a thin denim jacket to attempt to keep himself warm. 

“No, actually. I came here because you said maybe I should come here more often. So I have been. You were right, it is nice here.” Beomgyu smiled at the boy's response and shuffled over, sitting next to him on the hard ground.

“Of course I was right, I always am.” Beomgyu looked up towards the sky where the stars were scattered about in the dark abyss and blew out a sigh, watching his breath in the cool air. “You know, it's our second time meeting like this yet we don’t even know each other's names.”

“Are you asking me?” 

“If you want me to be asking you.” 

“Soobin. Choi Soobin.” The boy took a deep breath and held out his arm towards Beomgyu, intending to shake hands. Beomgyu glanced at the boy's hand, then looked up to meet his eyes.

“Choi Beomgyu.” He didn’t shake Soobin’s hand. Soobin looked down towards his own fingers and curled them into a fist in submission. 

"No touching. Got it." 

"Sorry, I'm just not into that." 

"No worries! I mean, everyone is different right? Everyone wants to live their life their own way." Soobin smiled tentatively at Beomgyu, the corners of his lips curling up. "So Beomgyu, will I see you here again some time?"

“Possibly. But who knows for certain.” 

This time it was Soobin who left the other sitting alone in the playpark.

—

**MONDAY 9TH 9:43AM**

Beomgyu had already figured he was going to be late to his class, but he didn’t realise it would take him over 30 minutes to find the keys to his apartment and to get to the bus stop, and he certainly wasn’t prepared to miss the only bus that would be arriving in the next hour. Due to this, by the time he turned up at university, he was tired, sweaty, and extremely out of breath from walking the entire distance. 

He was 45 minutes late and everyone had stared as he entered the lecture hall, since the door at the back of the room was rather creaky and not at all subtle, but at least he hadn’t missed the entire class, as he would have done if he had waited for the next bus to arrive.

He caught a glimpse of Taehyun watching him from the opposite side of the hall and sent him a lopsided grin, slipping into a seat he hoped the professors wouldn’t spot when asking people to answer questions, and pulling a notebook from his bag. 

The class was rather boring considering he was only there for the last 15 minutes, and as he was leaving he was stopped by Taehyun's hands on his arm, pulling him to the side of the staircase so he couldn’t escape.

“Really Gyu? 45 minutes?”

“I lost my keys and then I missed the bus, it’s not like I intended to be late.” Taehyun sighed at Beomgyu’s reply and yanked him up the stairs behind him.

“Well you’re not being late tomorrow, I’m staying over to make sure.” Taehyun retorted, his eyes scanning the room around them as they reached the top of the stairs.

“Lunch here at 1?” Beomgyu asked, used to their normal routine of splitting up after their first class.

“Yes, I’m bringing a friend though, he’s in my seminar class.” 

“Sure, see you then.”

—

**MONDAY 9TH 4:02PM**

Beomgyu and Taehyun shuffled down the road, Kai following close behind. Kai was funny, but seemed shy, and Beomgyu was glad he’d come to lunch with Taehyun. The two had met in their seminar class, but Beomgyu didn’t know the details. He’d simply been happy to see Taehyun making a friend other than himself, and invited the boy to come to his apartment along with Taehyun. 

"Afternoon Mrs Park, how's your day so far?" Beomgyu asked, the lady he was addressing sat behind a desk close to the front doors. 

"Mr Choi, I've had a good day, thank you for asking, what about you?"

"How many times Mrs Park, you can call me Beomgyu! I've had a good day too, if you don't count missing the bus." Mrs Park laughed at Beomgyu's reply and clicked something on her computer in front of her. 

"That's good to hear.”

“Yes it is.” Beomgyu replied warmly. “What about you? Did anything interesting happen recently?”

“Actually yes, we sold a few extra apartments, all very exciting! The young boy up on the 11th floor is lovely, and there’s a very sweet couple who just moved into one on the 5th floor.” Mrs Park smiled warmly and Beomgyu grinned back. 

“Sound’s great Mrs Park, anyway I better get upstairs, these two probably want some food!” He gestured to Taehyun and Kai, who were chatting to each other quietly, so they didn’t disturb Beomgyu and Mrs Park’s conversation.

“No worries Mr Choi, have a good evening.” Beomgyu smiled and gave her a slight wave as he turned back to his friends.

“Sorry about that, let’s get the elevator.”

“Beomgyu?” Beomgyu held his breath and turned. A familiar head of blue hair stood behind him, an ID card in one hand and what looked to be books tucked under his other arm. “Imagine seeing you here.”

“Choi Soobin?”

—

**WEDNESDAY 18TH 2:34AM’**

“Hello Beomgyu.” Soobin sat on the swing next to Beomgyu, his hands tucked into the pockets of the thin denim jacket he seemed to wear a lot, and looking out towards the trees surrounding the playpark.

“Soobin.” Beomgyu answered flatly, his eyes glazed over.

“It’s been over a week since we discovered we live in the same apartment building, why haven’t we spoken?” Soobin watched his breath in the cold air, blowing as if he was a child pretending to smoke.

“Your classes are when I’m free, and vice versa. We don’t have the time.” Beomgyu refused to look at Soobin, only acknowledging his presence with his distant answers.

“Then why not have more midnight meetings. I hate to say it but the few times we met here, they were quite nice.”

“No thank you. If we plan the meetings, they lose the excitement.” Soobin lost patience at Beomgyu’s answer and turned to face the blank looking boy.

“But why? Why can’t we be friends for example.”

“I have enough friends already.” Beomgyu met Soobin’s eyes. They were cold, far away, distracted.

“Are you embarrassed?”

“What?” Beomgyu blinked, his brow furrowing slightly. Soobin sighed.

“Are you embarrassed by coming here? You don’t want them to know how we know each other, because it would mean explaining your trips here?”

“You’re more observant than I expected.” Beomgyu snorted, one corner of his lip rising slightly in a half smile.

“So I’m right. You know you could just lie about where you met me. I would go along with it if you wanted.” Soobin responded, kicking his legs through the air a little to make himself swing back and forth gently.

“Why do you even want to be my friend? You’ve met me twice in total.” Beomgyu felt like laughing aloud. He hadn’t had plans to get close to this boy, but now that Soobin was suggesting it, he was running out of reasons to say no.

“You seem intriguing. Mysterious.”

“Says the boy I found crying under a slide at 3am.” Beomgyu almost laughed, playing with the edge of his sleeves.

“You said you had cried here before as well. By my calculations that makes you just as mysterious as I am.” Soobin paused, standing from the swing pulling the hem of his jacket down. “Friday, 5pm. All classes will have ended. Let’s watch a movie, my apartment. 11F. See you then.” 

Beomgyu didn’t register Soobin leaving the playpark, only the deafening silence once he was gone. 

—

**THURSDAY 19TH 7:42PM**

“So, you don’t know what to do?” Yeonjun was lying on the sofa in Beomgyu’s apartment, flipping snacks into his mouth one by one.

"I considered just not showing up, it's not like he knows which flat I'm in. He couldn't come to get me."

"Dude that would be an ass move though. You don't stand people up." Yeonjun sat up straight, placing the bowl of snacks on the coffee table in front of him and crossing his legs. 

"It's not like I agreed to this though?" Beomgyu hadn't stopped pacing all night, his brain filled with too many thoughts. "All it would be is a rejection."

"The guy just wants to get to know you? There's no harm in it." 

"But there is Yeonjun. I can't… I don't want it to happen again." Beomgyu stopped pacing, looking towards Yeonjun with wild eyes. 

"So you do find him cute?" Yeonjun smirked and Beomgyu groaned and turned away, biting at his nails. "Look, it's not as if you're going to fall in love with him whilst watching a movie." 

"You don't know that for sure. What if his eyes sparkle while he watches, or he drops popcorn and gets flustered. I don't think I could handle that." Beomgyu protested, finally flopping down into an armchair opposite Yeonjun. 

"Do you really want to let one bad experience ruin your chance of being happy?" Yeonjun went serious, his face falling to a blank one. "Is that really how you want to live?"

"If you don't let yourself get your hopes up, then you won't experience the heartbreak when you're torn down." Beomgyu replied. Yeonjun sighed and leant back on the couch. 

"I can't force you to change your mind, but this Soobin guy, he just wants to know you. It might even turn out that you are-"

"Don't say it." Beomgyu warned. Yeonjun raised his arms in a shoulder shrug and grabbed a snack, stuffing it into his mouth.

—

**FRIDAY 20TH 4:57PM**

_What the fuck am I doing here?_ Beomgyu didn't expect to actually show up to Soobins apartment, and everything in his head was telling him to turn around and head back down to the safety of his own 8th floor apartment.

But something in his heart was saying to knock on the door. And despite telling his body not to, he found himself unable to stop himself from reaching out and knocking 3 times loudly. When the door swung open and revealed Soobin, wearing a stained apron and holding a whisk, Beomgyu couldn’t help but smile and raise an eyebrow.

“Did you forget that you essentially forced me to come round tonight?” He followed Soobin inside the small apartment, his eyes drifting across the room. It was homey, with lots of plants and photos of Soobin with what looked like his family. A cosy feeling was radiating from the books strewn about the place, and the sofa was covered in blankets and cushions. 

“I didn’t force you at all. If you didn’t want to come, you wouldn’t have. And I was making brownies. For you to try, and you can take some home if you want.” Soobin laughed lightly, and Beomgyu immediately tensed a little. Why did Soobin’s laugh make his chest hurt slightly? And what was the fluttery feeling rising in his throat, like he was going to choke.

“So what film did you pick?” Beomgyu coughed, trying to change the subject and keep himself from staring for too long. 

“I didn’t. I thought I should wait for you, I didn’t want to be pushy. We can watch whatever you want.” Soobin smiled, placing the whisk into a dishwasher and pulling his apron off. He walked towards the sofa and sat down, leaning over the back to beckon Beomgyu to follow him. 

As Beomgyu sat down, surrounded by blankets and cushions, Soobin grabbed a large pillow and set it down between the two of them. Beomgyu sent a questioning glance and Soobin chuckled softly.

“You don’t want to touch right? It’s a small couch, best to avoid mishaps like accidentally bumping into each other.” He pulled one of the many blankets from next to him and arranged it over his lap, grabbing a bottle of soda from next to him and offering a plastic cup to Beomgyu.

Beomgyu let a tiny smile grace his face as he took the cup, something barely noticeable. But Soobin saw. And his own smile simply grew wider.

—

**TUESDAY 24TH 2:03PM**

“I’m so fucked.”

“Oh calm down, it’s not like you fell in love at first sight, it’s a simple crush and nothing more. It’ll be gone soon enough.” Taehyun rolled his eyes at Beomgyu’s dramatics, and took a bite of his cake. 

“He made me Brownies Hyun. Brownies.”

“Were they good?” Kai added, a spoonful of ice cream halfway to his lips.

“Yes! He climbed over the back of the sofa halfway through the movie just to get them, and they were the best brownies I’ve ever tasted.” Beomgyu cried out, leaning back in his chair outside the small cafe the three had begun to visit together.

“You said you met him through Yeonjun? How did they know each other?” Taehyun asked, placing his fork down and wiping some frosting from his lip. Beomgyu’s mind went blank.

“Oh, um. Well see, they… They go to the same dance studio! Yep, Soobin is a beginner so they don’t share lessons but they started talking once and yep, they’ve been close ever since!” Beomgyu inwardly winced. _‘You can lie about it’ my ass, like they’ll ever believe this._

“Oooh a dancer, he sounds interesting!” Kai grinned widely, pushing his empty ice cream cup towards the center of the table. Taehyun raised his eyebrows at the weak lie but shrugged, picking up the fork again and taking another bit of the cake.

“Sure, I’ll say I believe you for now.” Beomgyu let out a silent breath at Taehyun’s comment and took a sip of his coffee.

"Are you two planning on meeting up more?" Kai chirped, stealing a few crumbs from Taehyun's plate. 

"We actually planned some more times to meet. Like for studying and stuff." Taehyun snorted at the reply, almost choking on his cake. 

"Ok maybe you are fucked." He coughed out between laughs. Beomgyu frowned. 

"Taehyun what the hell?" Beomgyu threw a napkin at his friend, watching as Taehyun wiped away some frosting from his lips.

"When have you ever studied with anyone?"

—

**SATURDAY 28TH 6:03PM**

"So let's imagine you've been accused of a crime, but you didn't commit it." Soobin spoke calmly, wiggling a pen between his fingers and his eyes behind rounded glasses trained on a notebook in front of him. 

"Do I have to? I'm not a law student, I have no idea what any of what you keep saying even means." Beomgyu groaned, leaning back over the arm of the chair and stretching his arms out, almost knocking the guitar propped up next to him.

Soobin chuckled and stood from his position, his knees clicking as he did. Beomgyu snorted at the small "Oh shit" that fell from Soobins lips, and was promptly hit by a cushion the blue haired boy threw in his direction. 

"Break?" Soobin asked, bringing some soda and cups from the kitchen, as well as some potato chips and other snacks. He sat back down and handed a bag of snacks to Beomgyu. 

"God I can't get the progression right on my 3rd track, sometimes I wish I'd picked a different major." Beomgyu complained, tearing the bag over and stuffing a handful of the snacks into his mouth as he spoke. 

"Please Gyu," Soobin chuckled, his cheeks a warm pink. "Just try being in law, we could swap if you want." 

Beomgyu pulled a face and Soobin burst into laughter at the fact he had a look of disgust painted onto his full cheeks. He looked like an angry hamster.

"I'm good thanks, music may be ass sometimes but you're just too smart for me." Soobin stopped laughing and turned to look at Beomgyu, his eyes trailing over every detail of his face.

“Don’t say that.” Beomgyu frowned, and went to say something, but Soobin cut him off. “You’re a lot smarter than you think. And you’re mysterious, and kind, and everything about you intrigues me.” 

“Is being intriguing a good thing though?” Beomgyu chuckled, taking a sip of his soda.

“Of course it is. There’s always something new to learn about you. Which means I get to know you more and more every time we speak. I like knowing you.” Soobin spoke quietly, his voice soft and breathy. Beomgyu froze, his fingers pressed tightly to his cup. He coughed and grabbed his notebook.

“So anyways, I need to finish this progression, can you tell me if you think this sounds good?”

—

**THURSDAY 2ND 4:37PM**

Yeonjun cried out in frustration as his character died, and he turned around on the sofa to search for Beomgyu, who was in the kitchen. 

“Hey, how did you get past level 43?” He called out, turning back to the TV and clicking the button on the controller to go back to his last save point.

“Uh, I don’t know, I just kept eating things to up my health and hit them nonstop.” Beomgyu shouted back, a clang sounding out, possibly from him dropping or hitting something.

“Alright I’ll try. Can’t believe you passed me while I was away, I was only gone for a couple of weeks.” He groaned, eyes trained on the screen.

Beomgyu flopped down into the armchair across from him, a plate of chicken nuggets in his hands, and laughed. “Exactly. What else was I supposed to do while you were gone?”

“Wait for me to come back.” Yeonjun grumbled, smacking an enemy with his sword. “How the hell did you get from 38 all the way to 119, that’s all I want to know.” 

“I just kept trying again. It’s not that hard once you get the hang of it.” Beomgyu took a bite of a nugget.

“Well my goal is to catch up with you in the next week.” Yeonjun sniffed as his character died again and he paused the game screen, reaching out to steal a chicken nugget from Beomgyu’s plate. “So anyway. What’s going on with Soobin.”

Beomgyu choked. He moved the plate onto the coffee table in front of him and grabbed a glass of water to help cool himself down, as he was now bright red and flustered. “Nothing is going on. Soobin is Soobin and I am Beomgyu.”

“You are Beomgyu who likes Soobin.” Yeonjun raised a single eyebrow and Beomgyu locked eyes with him.

“Ok and if I do? What about it?”

“Wait.” Yeonjun blinked twice. “Really? I didn’t expect you to admit it, what the hell?”

“It’s not like it’ll go anywhere. Soobin will find his true love and I’ll just stay here." Beomgyu shrugged .

"You know what? Sometimes I genuinely want to punch you Gyu."

"What the fuck?" Beomgyu looked at Yeonjun in surprise, not expecting to see a look of pure annoyance on his face.

"I'm so sick of seeing you not let yourself enjoy the nice things because of one bad relationship! How do you know it won't go anywhere?" Yeonjun spat angrily, the chicken nugget he stole still in his hand, almost forgotten. 

"Yeonjun you're out of line-"

"No I'm not Gyu," Yeonjun stood, knocking the controller to the floor. "I'm fucking tired. I've tried to help you, I've tried to guide you and give you advice, but you never listen. I'm gonna leave now, and if you decide not to go anywhere with Soobin then fine. But you will regret it."

And Yeonjun marched out of the apartment. Leaving Beomgyu to stare at the game controller on the floor. 

—

**TUESDAY 7TH 1:09PM**

"So when do we get to meet the famous Soobin?" Kai giggled, once again scooping ice cream out of the tub in front of him. Beomgyu smiled slightly.

"Actually-"

"Hi Beomgyu!" A voice sounded out, and Beomgyus smile widened as he turned to see the blue headed boy heading towards him. 

"I invited him today. I hope you don't mind!" Kai stared at Soobin, his mouth wide open, until Taehyun reached over and pushed his jaw shut. 

"Stop staring at him, you'll scare him off." 

"Trust me you won't scare me off." Soobin laughed as he slid into a seat next to Beomgyu. "Hi, I'm Soobin." 

"Nice to meet you Soobin, I'm Taehyun." Taehyun nodded towards him and Kai grinned widely, almost dropping a spoonful of ice cream

"And I'm Kai.” Kai stuck his hand out and Soobin gladly shook it, placing a small stack of books he’d been carrying onto the table so he could do so.

“Nice to meet you both, believe it or not, Beomgyu doesn’t shut up about you.” Soobin grinned widely.

“What the fuck, stop exposing me?” Beomgyu huffed, hitting Soobin’s arm with the end of his oversized sleeve.

“He’s the same with us about you.” Taehyun responded playfully, taking a sip of a frozen smoothie he had in front of him.

“Perhaps he’s just talkative.” Soobin chuckled, turning towards Taehyun.

“You say that, but Beomgyu refuses to talk about much unless it's music or the people he loves.” Kai jumped in, placing his spoon down inside the now empty ice cream tub.

“Why is this turning into ‘expose Beomgyu day?” Beomgyu crossed his arms and Soobin laughed at the childish air he seemed to have around his friends.

“It’s always a good time to expose you.” Taehyun deadpanned. Kai and Soobin burst into laughter, and even Beomgyu tried to hold back a small smile.

“That's it, fuck you all.”

—

**SUNDAY 12TH 10:26AM**

"Why wasn't Yeonjun here on Thursday, was he busy?" Taehyun asked, gesturing for Beomgyu to hand him the dip.

"Oh, actually we kinda had an argument." Beomgyu sighed, pushing the bowl of dip across the table to Taehyun. "It'll be fine though."

"That's odd, you two don't normally fight."

"Yeah I know." Beomgyu answered flatly, dipping one of his fries into some sauce on his plate.

"You said you met Soobin through him right?" Taehyun didn't look up from his food, waiting for Beomgyu to reply.

"What?"

"You said Soobin was a dancer at the same studio as Yeonjun?" Taehyun sighed before speaking again, raising one eyebrow and looking up from the fried chicken in front of him.

"Oh right yeah he is. But Soobin and Yeonjun don't talk much." Beomgyu replied, pushing one chicken drumstick across his plate using the one in his hand.

"Oh interesting. I just didnt think he seemed like one on Tuesday, he seemed kinda clumsy. But I suppose anyone can surprise you." Taehyun shrugged and finally took a bite of the chicken.

"Yeah I suppose so." Beomgyu pushed his plate away a little and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Do you like him?"

"Honestly? Yes." Taehyun choked on his chicken. "I'm not going to lie and say I don't. And if the situation arises where we would get together, then I guess I wouldn't turn him away. Yeonjun makes good points. But that doesn't mean I'm going to go out of my way to tell him." 

"Why not?" The two had all but forgotten the food in front of them, and Taehyun was waiting eagerly for Beomgyu's reply. 

"You know why." 

"But isn't it too late for that anyway?" Taehyun asked. "You've already fallen for him, even if you don't make a move on him it'll hurt you if he finds them. Why not just risk it." 

"How do I know it's ok for me to do that? How do I know he feels the same?" Beomgyu groaned and smacked his head to the table, covering it with his arms. 

"You don't. But you'll never know if you don't attempt."

—

**FRIDAY 17TH 2:49AM**

The two boys sat on the roundabout, leaning against the middle and looking out towards the rest of the playpark. 

The air was just as cold as normal, but tonight it put Beomgyu on edge. Something didn’t feel right.

“So why did you want to meet here again?” He finally broke the silence, looking out at the rest of the playpark and waiting for Soobin’s response.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about something. It’s kinda important.” The boy smiled, and traced patterns onto his legs in front of him.

“That's ironic, because so do I.” Beomgyu wasn’t sure if he would actually tell Soobin that he was falling in love with him, but he was certainly going to address his feelings. It would be better not to lie, and hide things from Soobin. Taehyun had convinced him of that. 

“You go first.”

“No, don’t worry,” Beomgyu started, a chill finding its way through his body. “You can go first.”

“Ok.” Soobin took a deep breath and gazed up at the bright white dots scattered across the sky. “I want to tell you why I was crying. And it’s a little long, so promise you’ll keep listening until the end.” 

“I promise.” Beomgyu said after a moment.

“I lost my bracelet.” Soobin whispered. He rested his head on his arms in front of him, and Beomgyu felt his stomach sink. “I always wanted to meet them, my soulmate. But I lost my bracelet. So I’ll never know, not for sure. And it’s not like I wanted-” 

Beomgyu stood up abruptly and Soobin stopped, looking up to see Beomgyu facing away from him. And he began to walk away.

“I have to go, sorry.”

“Beomgyu? What the fuck? You promised to listen until the end!” But Beomgyu had already reached the gate, leaving behind a blue headed boy, who began quietly crying on the roundabout.

After all, promises are made to be broken.

—

**WEDNESDAY 22ND 9:29PM**

"Listen Yeonjun, I just need to know what's going on with Beomgyu, do you know or not?" Taehyun asked, his eyes tracing Yeonjun's face.

"I don't, me and Beomgyu haven't spoken in a week or two." Yeonjun shrugged, continuing towards the bus stop.

"Damn it."

"Beomgyu won't answer our messages. We tried going to his flat but he refused to open the door, and he keeps ignoring us in class." Kai explained, his brow furrowed with worry and his fingers playing with the end of his sleeves.

"What the fuck." Yeonjun stopped in his tracks, looking confused and almost angry.

"We think he had a fight with Soobin, because the two of them seem to be avoiding each other as well." Kai continued, hoping to brief Yeonjun as quickly as he could. 

"I could try going round to his flat on Thursday?" Suggested Yeonjun, checking his watch for the time.

"I don't think he'll respond. Could you maybe talk to Soobin? Maybe he'll be more open to talking." Taehyun put forward, following Yeonjun as he began walking again.

"How? It's not like I know him, I think it would be better if one of you spoke to him." Taehyun frowned at Yeonjun's reply.

"Wait what do you mean you don't know him? He goes to the same studio as you, that's how Beomgyu met him." Kai cut in, confusion painting his features.

"No he doesn't? Beomgyu met him at University." 

A silence stretched out and Taehyun's face grew redder and redder. 

"Oh shit." Yeonjun breathed, his eyes taking in Taehyun's state of pure rage.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him."

—

**SATURDAY 25TH 5:45PM**

The pounding on the door got louder and louder and Beomgyu rolled over in his bed, burying his face into the pillow even further. 

His headache was causing him to be close to smacking his head into a wall, and he wanted to cry despite his tear ducts having run dry already. 

"Beomgyu open the fucking door!" Beomgyu groaned into his pillow and pulled his blanket over his head, trying to ignore his friend. "Open the door right now or I'm fucking breaking it down!"

Beomgyu let out a scream into his pillow, something he normally avoided doing out of pure embarrassment, and pushed his blanket onto the floor, not bothering to make his bed look neater. 

He stomped his way to the front door, his eyes half closed and his headache making him feel unbalanced. 

"What?" He snapped as he opened the door in his pajamas, his hair messy from being in his bed for more than average. 

"What the fuck is with you? You're not answering our messages, ignoring us in class, and now I find out you lied to all of us about Soobin?" Taehyun retorted, his face covered with anger and his fists clenched. 

"Taehyun I do not have the energy for this right now, please just leave me alone." He tried to shut the door, but Taehyun held it open and forced his way inside. 

Beomgyu looked a mess to Taehyun, he looked exhausted, as though he hadn't slept in a few days, but at the same time as though he'd only just woken up. 

"I don't care if you don't have the energy Beomgyu. We don't have the energy for you to keep pushing us out! We're here to help you, not to just be ignored everytime you're going through a bad time!" Taehyun argued, walking further into the apartment and standing cross armed. 

"Please Taehyun. I really can't talk about it right now." Beomgyu shut the door and leant against it, his eyes beginning to well up.

"We don't want you to talk about it, not if you don't want to. We want you to just let us be here, so that when you do want to talk, you know that you can." Taehyun explained.

Beomgyu walked over towards him, and sank straight down into the armchair, his hands flying to his face. 

"I'm sorry I lied," he choked out. Not crying yet, but seeming to be close. "I never wanted to lie to you." 

"About Soobin?"

"I met him in the playpark, the one around 15 minutes away." Beomgyu sniffed, rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve. "I go for walks sometimes, when I can't sleep. He was there one night and he was crying so I spoke to him." 

"Why didn't you tell us? It's not like it was anything illegal or something we would hate you for?" Taehyun was confused, it's not like it was the worst thing in the world, why had Beomgyu hidden that from them.

"It's embarrassing. Having your friends know that you can't sleep so often that you go on 1am walks." Taehyun sat down on the couch opposite Beomgyu and listened as he spoke. "It's not like I was worried what you'd think of me, it's just embarrassing. It feels stupid." 

"It shouldn't." Taehyun said firmly. "Did you know that Kai still sleeps with plushies? And I count sheep to help me sleep. It’s not embarrassing at all, we all have habits that help us with things and yours is simply taking a walk.”

“I like watching the stars. God Taehyun I hate this so much.” Beomgyu finally shattered, hot tears sliding down from his eyes and his vision becoming blurry. “I was going to tell Soobin that I liked him, but he started talking about soulmates and I just left.” 

"Gyu." Taehyun's voice was firm. "What did he say?"

"It's not my place to say Hyun, it was personal. I shouldn’t have left, I promised to listen to his whole story but once he said he always wanted to meet his soulmate I just couldn’t listen anymore.”

“Do you want to speak to him? To finish listening?” Taehyun asked, watching as the boy began to shake his head back and forth roughly.

“No I can’t, I can’t Taehyun. It’ll be the same, he wants to meet his soulmate, how can I compete with his one and only true love.” Beomgyu laughed bitterly, a taste of metal in his mouth from biting his lip.

“Whatever happens, we’ll all be here for you. Now come on, let's call Kai and we'll have a sleepover. We're not leaving you alone tonight”

—

**THURSDAY 30TH 7:21PM**

Soobin frowned and looked up towards the door of his apartment as a short knock sounded out. He shuffled over and opened it, the chain holding it from opening all the way. 

“Hello?” He didn’t recognise the pink haired person in front of his door, and he wasn’t entirely sure if he should trust them.

“Soobin? Choi Soobin?” They asked, meeting Soobins eyes.

“Who’s asking?”

“Choi Yeonjun, I’m a friend of Beomgyu’s. I need to talk to you.” Yeonjun grabbed at a lanyard round his neck and held it up for Soobin to read.

**_Choi Yeonjun, 1999, Spectrum Dance Studio._ **

Soobin frowned, looking up and down the corridor before responding.“How did you know my apartment number?” 

“I begged Mrs Park on the desk, I really needed to see you.” Yeonjun explained, almost dropping a black jacket that was folded over his arm. 

“Ok, what do you want then?”

“It’s about Beomgyu.”

“Yes, I assumed that.” Soobin sighed and unhooked the chain to let the man in, shutting the door behind him and offering him a cup of tea or coffee. 

“I’m ok thanks.” Yeonjun sat down, at Soobin’s gesture, and looked at the mess of papers and books covering the table in front of him. There were scribbles all over the work, scratches where Soobin had clearly got frustrated with whatever he was trying to do and had crossed out so hard that the pen had gone through the paper.

“What about him?” Soobin poured some coffee into a mug and took a sip after speaking.

“What happened between you two?”

“I don’t know.” Soobin moved a book from the sofa and sat down next to Yeonjun, his voice slightly hurt and bitter. “We were together and I was trying to tell him something. Something important, but partway through telling him, he just got up and left. Then he messaged me saying it was best if we didn’t see each other for a while. So I’ve been respecting his wishes.”

“But that's not what you want?” Soobin hugged himself. Yeonjun’s words were simple, but they sent a shiver through his body.

“Of course not. Beomgyu’s special. I want to spend every second possible with him.” He muttered, taking another long sip of his coffee and using the mug to warm his hands.

"What were you trying to tell him?"

"It was kinda personal." 

"Right, sorry." Yeonjun paused and took a breath before continuing. "Listen, Soobin. There's something you need to know about Beomgyu's past. It's not really my story to tell but I don't know what else to do right now, he won't speak to any of us."

“If it’s not yours to tell, then you shouldn’t tell it.” Yeonjun raised an eyebrow at Soobin’s response, and the blue haired boy leant back into the sofa. “But if you really believe you have no other choice, then go ahead.”

“Beomgyu fell in love once. We all went to high school together. Me, Beomgyu, Taehyun and Junseo. Junseo led him on, and broke his heart. Beomgyu adored him, and the way Junseo acted we all assumed they would be together." Yeonjun began. "But Junseo wasn't exactly the person we thought he was."

"What happened?"

"Beomgyu tried to tell him how he felt. And Junseo… He said that Beomgyu was a freak. For thinking he would date someone who wasn't his soulmate. And someone who was a boy. It broke Beomgyu. It might not sound too bad but it was the first time Gyu had ever been in love." Soobin stayed silent as Yeonjun played with his fingers and continued. "Now he expects all of it to be disappointing."

"That makes sense." Yeonjun looked at Soobin, their eyes meeting and a determined look on Soobins face. "He left as I was talking about my soulmate."

"What did you say?"

"I was trying to tell him that I didn't care if he wasn't my soulmate. And that I wanted to-" Soobin broke off his sentence with a shake of his head. "Nothing. But I said 'I always wanted to meet my soulmate', and then he left without letting me finish. It makes sense now." 

"He's my best friend, but god he can be infuriating at times." Yeonjun laughed, and Soobin stood. 

The blue haired boy walked over to the door and picked up a denim jacket from a hook, as well as a set of keys. 

"Sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I have to find him, and I think I know where he might be."

—

**THURSDAY 30TH 8:36PM**

Soobin stormed into the playground, spotting the familiar fluffy jacket that belonged to Beomgyu, and walked over. Beomgyu looked up at his tall frame in confusion, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Soobin?”

“You’re going to sit right here and listen to the full story. You promised to listen until the end.” Soobin huffed. Beomgyu stood from the swing and tried to walk away.

“Please leave me alone, I can’t listen to your story, I’m sorry.” Soobin grabbed Beomgyu’s wrist and held him still for a moment, their eyes locking.

“Remember when I said not to call yourself stupid?” Soobin asked. Beomgyu nodded slowly and Soobin took a step closer. “Sometimes I want to take that statement back, because how the hell can you not see what's happening between us?”

“What do you-” Beomgyu froze.

Soobin’s lips met Beomgyu’s, and he lost all of his breath. His entire body was tingling, and he felt like electricity was shooting through his face. But as soon as it started, it ended. Soobin pulled away from him, a wild look on his face.

“You need to let me finish my story now. Please.” He begged, stepping towards the swings and collapsing down onto one of them.

Words escaped Beomgyu, he didn’t know how to respond, especially with all the breath knocked out of him like that.

“I said I always wanted to meet my soulmate, and that's true. But I never said I wanted to fall in love with them.” Soobin grabbed Beomgyu’s hand and traced the lines on his palm. “Whoever said soulmates have to be romantic? There's no rule anywhere that says that. I wanted to fall in love on my own, with the right person. And that’s you, in case you hadn’t guessed.” 

Beomgyu stared down at the blue haired boy's hand as he linked fingers with him, and looked back up to meet his face sharply. “You mean-”

“Yes Beomgyu. I fell for you so quickly, and so hard. And god I fucking love you." 

"I need, I need to think." Beomgyu struggled to sort his thoughts into order, and Soobin could see his stress on his face. 

"That's ok. We can talk about this whenever you want. Just please know, I really do love you. And I don't care if we're not soulmates."

—

**THURSDAY 30TH 11:57PM**

When Beomgyu had got back to his apartment, he had closed the door to his apartment firmly behind him, shrugged his fluffy jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, and kicked his shoes off, before shuffling towards his bedroom.

Now he was sat cross legged on his bed in his pajamas, a small wooden box in front of him. He couldn’t tear his eyes from the tree of life design carved onto the lid, and he was continuously patting out beats on the bed, a nervous habit. 

He reached out one hand, resting it on top of the wooden box. 

"Fuck this." He opened the box, pulling out the bracelet from inside and holding it up in front of him. 

—

**FRIDAY 1ST 00:04AM**

Beomgyu couldn't stop knocking on the door. He knew Soobin was probably sleeping already, but he _needed_ to see him.

The door flung open.

"Beomgyu are you ok?" Soobins face was drawn with concern, and Beomgyu looked up to meet his eyes. 

"Did you know?"

"Beomgyu, know what?" Soobin tried to wipe some sleep from his eyes, noting that Beomgyu was in pajamas and barefoot, as though he'd come straight from waking up. 

"You said you lost your bracelet, is that the truth?" Beomgyu was out of breath as he spoke, as though he'd run up the stairs to reach Soobins apartment.

"Yes. I lost it while I was moving, you can check my apartment if you want, Gyu what is this about? Can it wait until morning, it's past midnight."

Beomgyu held up his bracelet, the usually white charm, now a bright red. Soobin stared at the charm. _Am I seeing this right?_ Soobin blinked twice, feeling a tug in his gut.

"What the fuck? Beomgyu if you came here to tell me you found your soulmate then can't it wait until morning?" Soobin said tiredly.

"No Soobin you don't get it. You're the only person I've touched since I hid this bracelet away. There's no one else it could be."

Soobins eyes widened. He began to stutter, looking back and forth between the red charm and Beomgyu's face. 

Before he could process, Beomgyu's lips had found themselves against Soobin's, for the second time in the last couple of hours. 

They moved together, stumbling back inside the apartment, away from the open doorway they had been in before. 

Soobin ran his hand through Beomgyu's hair, and the two broke away for air. 

"So I'm assuming this means you've made up your mind?" Soobin asked, breathless and half in shock. Beomgyu simply nodded, unable to form words to respond. "Would you like a hot cocoa?"

"What I'd like is to kiss you more." Beomgyu responded, and then immediately slapped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. Soobin laughed.

"Maybe you can later, but it's late. How about you stay here tonight." He gave Beomgyu a warm smile, and for the first time in a long time, Beomgyu felt as though he might be safe. 

"Which side of the bed do you sleep on, because I don't think I can date someone who sleeps on the left side." Beomgyu joked, leaning forward onto his arms.

"Lucky for you then, I sleep on the right side." Soobin giggled, and Beomgyu grinned brightly. 

"Then how about we get some cocoa, and then go to sleep. We can figure everything out in the morning." Soobin suggested, shaking a pot of hot cocoa powder.

"What's with you and waiting until morning?"

"I like sleeping." Soobin whined, pouting at Beomgyu's grin. They linked their hands together, and Beomgyu leaned his shoulder onto Soobin's. 

"And I like you."

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear some things up, they met multiple more times outside of what I wrote, this story only shows some of their meetings, so don't worry they didn't just fall in love immediately!  
> The ending is kinda confusing, especially with Beomgyu suddenly being ok with soulmates, but I was thinking more about the idea that he finally realise that soulmates don't matter. They did turn out to be soulmates, but even if they weren't, Beomgyu realised that Soobin didn't care. Seeing the bracelet simply shocked his brain into working again, to the point where he needed to get his feelings out.


End file.
